


Fall of the trade-city Comsia

by EbinLeles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Elves, F/M, Impregnation, Maledom, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbinLeles/pseuds/EbinLeles
Summary: After months under siege by seaborne raiders the dark elf city and trading hub of Comsia falls.Its princess organizes a last stand with her guard at the cities palace.
Relationships: Human Male/Dark Elf Female
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fall of the trade-city Comsia

The smoke was hanging thick over the beleaguered dark elf city of Comsia. Some loud cracks could still be heard as isolated bronze guns still resisted the seemingly endless armada of longships that had amassed along the coast outside the city the year before.

Comsia’s thick walls, which during better days had looked to the safety of travelers and townspeople alike, had been scaled by the invaders from across the sea. These barbarians were out looking for one thing: booty. Be it gold, silver, wine, dark elf women or for the thrillseekers among them the destructive pleasure of torching another building.

The grand prize in all these categories was still standing defiantly on its seaside cliff; the cities palace with its treasury, wine cellar, easily combustible wooden supports and filled with women from the all-female royal bodyguard that defended it to the noblewomen and of course the ruling princess Samatia.

Samatia was sitting on her throne with a deep frown on her otherwise sharp and refined face as she listened to Captain Essatia, the commander of her bodyguard, explain the situation.  
‘I’m afraid there’s no way out of the palace my princess. All escape routes are blocked, they’re even pushing through the harbor tunnel.’ The bronze-clad dark gray elf reported.

The princess’s ears twitched in anger, how did these brutes know about the tunnel? She tried to regain her usual air of regal authority as she stood up.

‘Captain, concentrate all your women around the entryways. Let no one pass!’ She commanded. The princess then immediately looked at the third dark elf woman by her throne. ‘Atyos! I want you to prepare to bring this whole building down on the invaders if they breach it!’ Samatia sharply ordered Atyos, her court sorceress. 

Atyos bowed as a reply, showing her generous cleavage in her tight, long white dress.

Her orders given Samatia walked past her courtiers out on the wide balcony facing the city. She was also wearing a long white dress, although of a somewhat more conservative cut and looser.

It and her long white hair flowed in the afternoon breeze as the princess stood on the balcony looking out over her city. One of her hand-cannon armed soldiers left the balcony as soon as she stepped out leaving Samatia alone.

She saw the mass of warriors rushing towards her palace and heard that they were already pounding on the gate below her. In general she could clearly hear the sounds of her beloved city being pillaged.

Enraged she conjured bolts of lightning from the overcast sky and had them fall down among the barbarian invaders below her. She managed a satisfied smile when she saw the effects, but knew there were far too many for her to take on alone. She had to conserve her strength for the inevitable battle inside the palace.

Samatia turned back inside while she cursed the barbarians and their choice of launching the largest raiding fleet ever seen on her coast just after her soldiers had been defeated at Myskos.

Comsia’s walls wouldn’t hold because the invaders sophisticated siege train, they didn’t have one, but rather because her warriors were stretched far to thin trying to defend it.

Her own guard was in much better shape after the disastrous battle, but had only ever numbered 150 of the best female warriors in Comsia. These statuesque warriors armed with spears and handguns and armored in bronze harnesses.

They were in the process of moving to the different gates and doors that the enemy tried to get through. Essatia was shouting orders and gesturing with her bronze-tipped spear next to the wide stairwell leading down to the bottom floor.

Samatia were among the last to leave the throne room to join the defenders. Her magic was far too useful to ignore. Essatia joined her warriors at the main gate that was being pounded by the horde outside. Some of the heavy furniture had been overturned and barricaded both the main and secondary entrances.

Other groups of warriors were standing prepared at the smaller secondary entrances, and Samatia knew yet another group defended the tunnel. Atyos was standing on the stairwell which offered a commanding view of the ground floor hall. She was channeling her considerable magic power, ready to unleash it on the barbarians when they breached the gate.

Samatia’s own magical power was swelling up inside her. She was most useful at the back of the hall where her magic could help hold back the enemy. The mere presence of their princess reassured the dark elf warriors as they stood tense with either spear or gun.

‘Warriors! These barbarians threaten your most holy possessions, your families and homes! They can not be allowed to pass! We must stop them at our doorstep! In the name of Aughatia and Serous this holy palace will stand!’  
Samatia’s voice echoed across the hall and was met with a defiant battle cry from her warriors. The princess had never been one for long-winded speeches and with the enemy breaking down the doors it wasn’t the time.

And broke down it did. The barbarian horde outside rushed in through the destroyed main gate and was met by a hail of stone bullets from the handgunners. While some dropped they were quickly replaced by other raging barbarians.

With a loud crash they made contact with the spears and shields of the dark elves while a cloud of gunpowder drifted over them. The battle quickly turned chaotic as a cacophony of shouts, screams, shields breaking, cracks from firearms and magic and weapons clattering filled the palace.

Samatia lost any sense of control over the battle as soon as she started conjuring up bolts of lighting, streams of fire and spears of ice against the barbarians.

She couldn’t keep track of the number that fell by her arcane assault, but it pleased her immensely that they would never get to celebrate the sacking of Comsia. The barrage of magic exhausted her, and she felt the sweat drip from her brow and back, yet she couldn’t stop as long as the barbarians kept coming.   
Her warriors where fighting back valiantly but a especially savage attack broke through the right side entrance, forcing the remaining dark elves to fight scattered from several directions.

While in the process of dragging out a bolt in her hand the princess of Comsia was suddenly hit hard in the back of her head. She didn’t have time to react before the world got entirely dark.

The first part of Samatia’s consciousness to return was her hearing. She could hear the harsh melody of the barbarians. She obviously didn’t understand a word of what they were saying but judging from their loud banter and belly laughing it couldn’t be good.

She could also hear a mixture of highers pitched undoubtedly female voices, ranging from pleading to desperate and aggressive tones. This absolutely wasn’t good.

Her second sense to come back to her was touch, first in her ears as they twitched aggressively, her right one was pressed against something coarse.

Then the rest of the body, the pain pounding from the back of her head; the cool stone floor and backrest she was leaning against; the warmer coarse mass to her right and the cold heavy masses around her neck, arms and legs. That last thing was very concerning.

Her senses of smell, taste and most importantly sight returned last. Her nose was overwhelmed by the sweaty musk of the barbarians; she had a raw metallic taste in her mouth and when she finally opened her eyes she could hardly believe what she saw.

Coming to her senses she first saw a pile of gleaming gold and silver on the floor in front of her. She realized she was sitting on the floor, and that the pile of precious metal was taller than she currently was.

There were coins, ingots, jewelry, statuettes, precious stones, sacred idols, plates and every other sort of precious object. More and more was being piled on top as well as the seaborne invaders arrived with buckets and chests of the stuff. Probably taken from all over the city, Samatia thought. 

She started to move her head to get a look around, which was promptly followed by a tug on the heavy dull gray collar she was wearing. The princess had just about time to wonder what unholy contraption it was before someone spoke to her.

‘Look at who woke up. Had a nice nap my sister?’ A sarcastic laugh followed and she immediately looked up. She recognized that voice.

‘Axlos! You son of a overworked harbor whore! I should have known!’ The princess would have shot forward towards the snickering male dark elf if it wasn’t for the tight leash she was on.  
‘You seem surprised to see me Samatia, you soon to be breeding sow. Didn’t expect your brother to be true to his words?’

‘You’re a brother to nobody but maggots and demons! Your word is worth less than rat on a sinking ship!’ She replied. Honestly, she hadn’t expected her exiled half-brother to return, or even be alive.  
Axlos kept up his good humors, honestly he had no reason not.  
He had waited for this day since they day Samatia had him thrown overboard her galley. Naked after being whipped bloody and with his feet tied so he would be sure to die dead tired, if the sharks didn’t get him first. Obviously that hadn’t worked out.

‘Well to be honest you’re not the one to be talking about value. You see my friends here and I were having a debate on your value. They are a brutally honest lot and no matter how much I insist that you should be sold to the lowest bidder like the worthless animal you are they still claim there is a great prestige in a dark elf princess. If a mistake of the gods such as yourself can be associated with such a title.’

The dark elf man quickly translated what they had just said to the person that held Samatias leash. She couldn’t see him properly, but she was pressed against him and he was sitting on her throne. That would make him the king of the invaders, or whatever title these unshaven and smelly humans liked to use.

Once the king had understood what her half-brother had said he laughed so his entire body shook. He replied something in his own language and Axlos nodded smilingly.

‘King Attan Sulfatson, and you better remember that name, asks what value you put on yourself.’

‘Tell your king that I’ll give him every ounce of gold in Comsia if I get to strangle the miserable life out of you!’ She shouted back, once again straining against her collar. She couldn’t even get her hands or legs free as they were bound tight behind her.

Axlos once again translated and grinned when he got the jovial reply.  
‘He says that while he has no doubts the fight would be a sight for sore eyes he already has all the gold in this city, and much more. And between us I think he likes your spirit, you’ll probably be a good bedwarmer. The nights get awfully cold down where he’s from.’

The situation was starting to dawn on the princess even through the haze that was her vitriolic hatred of her half-sibling.  
‘And what do you get from betraying your home and kin? I can only pray for Aughatia’s justice against your shriveled up dark soul.’

Axlos was getting tired of the endless curses and profanities. He had won and shouldn’t have to deal with the bickering of a destroyed princess.  
He leaned forward and pointed a sharp finger at Samatia. The elves locked eyes and stared intensely at each other. ‘What I was promised and you stole you cursed whore of Lotlal. Comsia to rule as prince.’

Samatia felt like she was boiling over and wished she could turn her fathers accursed bastard into ash. In fact, she realized, she should be able to do that. She should be able to burn her bindings by magic alone.

Yet nothing came to her when she tried to channel the arcane power. Normally when she was exhausted, she would still feel the magic, but now she felt nothing.

Axlos could see her confused struggling and realized what she was trying to do.  
‘Having troubles receiving the gifts of Mebel, princess?’ he asked mockingly.

‘What gods-forsaken curse have you conjured up against me you offspring of a cockroach?’

‘Your bindings are not only rope but also the gift of the deep gods, iron. This is the ultimate proof that the gods of the Scanes are far superior to Shapsa or her kin.’

Samatia could barely believe her pointed ears. This man had the gall of blaspheming in the middle of her holy palace.  
The princess though quickly of the name of every god, goddess, devil, demon and spirit she could remember to give out a curse on her half-brother that would be worthy of recording.  
Before allowing his sister to reply however Axlos said some tense words to Sulfatson who stood up, still keeping the leash tight which forced Samatia to also rise up a bit as the cold metal dug into her skin.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, and he proclaimed something which was met with cheers. Samatia hoped Axlos would translate what he had said, but the dark elf just gave her a smug smile.  
The raider king suddenly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. The princess didn’t manage more than a surprised yelp before he carried her away as if she had been a bag of flour at the dock.

She was taken to her bed chamber where the human threw her down on her large bed. The princess rolled over on her back to finally get a good look at the conqueror.

He was a tall blonde human with a square face. He had his golden hair down to his shoulders and a strong braided beard in the same color.  
While he was wearing leather armor Samatia could see the well-developed frame of his body, made even more obvious when he removed his harness and shirt. He looked at her as she laid immobilized in the bed with a satisfied look, she looked defiantly back into his light blue eyes.

‘You have a sharp tongue elf. But let’s find out if the rest of your mouth is of any use’ Attan said, although the dark elf didn’t understand it.

The king grabbed hold of her and dragged her, so she had her head hanging over the edge of the bed. Upside down she saw him unbutton his trousers and pull them down to reveal the biggest cock she had ever seen.

Samatia gasped without thinking and the human took the half-erect cock in one hand and forced her mouth up with the other. Putting the dick against her soft gray lips and slowly starting to insert it. He held the elf by the ears which he rubbed as he thrust; leading to a mixture of reluctant moans and gagging.

The angle of her head made it possible, just barely, for the princess to take the entirety of the pale cock. Attan wasn’t satisfied until he could feel is balls touch the dark elf’s forehead.

Once he had reached as deep as he could he started to fuck her mouth in a quick pace. The tight wet hole was perfect and his dick throbbed at the thought of dumping his seed right down her throat. That had to wait though, another time perhaps.

Samatia felt like she was about to suffocate and throw up at the same time. Her bright red pupils had rolled back and a steady stream of tears trailed down from her eyes and into her long white hair that dangled below her.

The cock filling her mouth stretched it out so much it was impossible for her to bite down with any significant force and at least do something to fight back.

Attan finally pulled out just as Samatia was convinced she would suffocate. As soon as the cock left her mouth, covered in saliva and leaving several thick strands hanging over her face, she gasped for air. First taking desperate short breaths and then deeper controlled ones.

The king gave her mouth some respite as he became more interested in her heaving breasts. As she was tied up behind her back her chest jutted forward putting her large tits on display as they strained against the soft white dress.

The rough massage her ears had gotten had caused the nipples to harden up. Sulfatson grabbed hold of the breasts through the dress and fondled then, especially the sensitive nipples.  
The dark elf tried her best to hide how much the treatment bothered her.

‘Stop it accursed spawn of Ticlat!’ She tried to say, but the suppressed groans and yelps as well as her continued deep breathing betrayed her. And besides he didn’t understand her profanities.

Attan grabbed hold of the dress neckline and in one move he ripped it straight down to the dark elf’s navel. He bared her breasts and continued to squeeze and rub them, now feeling her soft flesh directly. Having gotten a good feel for them Attan gave them a slap, causing their owner to moan below him.

Since he had gotten a demonstration of the princess’s mouth, throat and tits the king decided it was time to properly mark his ownership. He once again flipped the woman around, so she had her legs towards him. There he stopped, considering if the elf should be taken like a human woman with their eyes locked or like an animal on her belly as he was sure his friend Axlos would advice.  
Finally, the king decided he wanted to make sure the dark elf felt him pounding her womb so on her back it would be.

Samatias long dress was in the way so the first thing he did was to rip it up to the tights of the dark elf and then rip it clean off, turning the long skirt into a ragged miniskirt.  
This combined with the rip along the front meant that there wasn’t much left of the previously expensive and regal dress.

He untied her legs which had been tied up hard around her ankles. Samatia immediately kicked him. She aimed for his cock but the human managed to deflect it up into his stomach.

Attan laughed as he pulled her in close to him. Her legs got spread out to the sides and he grabbed hold of them, folding them over the dark elf until he was leaned over the woman.  
Dark elves, and elves in general, were taller than humans of the same sex so despite still being a bit shorter the princess matched him well in height. Their heads where close to each other. Samatia quickly glanced down to see if he had begun to penetrate her before locking her eyes with his.

The human held her legs folded up with his body while he explored her pussy with his thick fingers.

The rough foreplay as made her a bit wet and by putting a couple of fingers into her while rubbing her clit with his thumb he really got her to moisten up. The dark elf desperately tried to hide it but he could see her body was enjoying it, despite what her mind thought.

While his thick fingers filled her cunt well it was nothing compared to his cock, even when he rested it against Samatias labia she knew it would stretch her to the breaking point.  
‘Just get it over with!’ She said through gritted teeth. Despite not speaking Comsian Attan could understand what she meant.

He pushed in to her surprisingly gently, making sure she felt every movement of his cock inside her. But also making sure her body had time to adjust for it.  
The king began thrusting at a slow pace, Keeping one hand on the bed for support and the other on one of the elf’s tits. He went a bit deeper on each downstroke and not before long Samatia had to close her eyes and started breathing quicker.

She hated that she had broken eye contact but the cock moving inside her and rubbing against her clit made it hard to think straight. She wanted more of the pulses of pleasure radiating from her pussy.  
Even when the man started going so deep it began to hurt it was only a distant sensation compared to the pleasure. Attan could feel the princess’s pussy get really slick and went both faster and deeper as a response.

The dark elf reached her breaking point just as the human’s balls slapped against her for the first time. She wailed in pleasure as her legs and ears shook, right then and there she could only focus on the pleasure of having dick inside her.

Despite her cunt trying to contract around Attans cock he held out. He was just about getting to the point of fucking the dark elf princess.  
As he slammed his balls against her on the peak of each thrust he was getting as far into her as he could. There was nothing between his dick and her cervix.

He began to grunt as he imagined the haughty woman with a swollen pregnant belly next to his seat at the great hall in his home.

Picking up his pace as he neared his own orgasm Attan made the elf open her eyes so he could look her in them as he impregnated her. Samatia understood what was about to happen but her exhausted body couldn’t fight back. Her white hair was in disarray around her and plastered to her forehead by the sweat.

The king shifted his hand from fondling her tits to having a grip around her throat for the last stretch. He went as fast as he could, hammering her womb before he finally pushed down as far as he could and roared.

Samatia was hit by a second somewhat smaller orgasm as soon as she felt the thick baby batter start to fill her. She shook and moaned while holding her head back.

The human kept pumping his cum deep inside her for several seconds before he was drained. Before pulling out and before giving Samatia any time to recover he very softly and tenderly kissed her lips. The dark elf was all instinct and no thought and met his kiss with an equally passionate reply. Attan caressed her white hair while playfully wrestling with the dark elf’s tongue. When he pulled back she tried to follow for a bit before sinking back to the bed.

As the human pulled out he smirked. The orgasm had turned the princess into an entirely different elf. She would return to her normal shouting and screaming self soon enough but the shared moment of genuine primal intimacy would mess with her hate against him.

The dark elf breathed heavily on the bed as the excess cum started dripping out of her. She was slowly coming back to her senses but still riding on the afterglow of two orgasms. With her arms and hands tied, she couldn’t rub her still aching clit and had to come down from the dopamine overdose to even begin to think clearly again.

Attan cleaned his cock and sweat off him with the discarded remains of her dress before pulling up his pants and putting his harness back on. He smiled satisfied at his handywork when he saw the elf.

She looked like she could use a drink so he found a bottle of wine in one of the cabinets along with two glasses.  
The raider admired the glass, one of the most expensive commodities in the world, before putting it back. The dark elf was going to come to her senses and might do something stupid with the glass. A silver mug was more suitable.

He returned to the bed with the mug and sat the dark elf up against the wall. She made some token resistance, showing she was on her way to recover to her old self. He untied her anyway, safe in the knowledge that her dangerous magic was nullified and she for the moment was weakened.

‘Take a drink elf. You worked better than most whores I’ve met so you deserve it.’ He said and handed her the mug.

Samatia looked suspiciously at him but accepted it. She smelled the wine but when she didn’t pick up anything weird she emptied it in one go. She hadn’t realized she was completely dehydrated and the wine felt rejuvenating.  
The human poured her several more until she was feeling much better.

Samatia wondered if the human realized that while elves, dark elves or otherwise and humans could breed, the child would always end up of the mothers race with some minor features from the father. He had to she concluded, after all Axlos must have told him.  
Still she wasn’t happy he had dumped his seed in her. She still didn’t know what he was going to make of her, but had the feeling she would soon find out.

As they couldn’t actually talk to each other Samatia and Attan made a poor couple. The human looked around the room and took whatever he though seemed valuable.  
He put it all in a sack made from one of the curtains he pulled down.

He also found the royal wardrobe and found a semi-translucent ritual dress for the dark elf to wear. The dress barely concealed anything even if it had been opaque, with a very wide and deep cleavage and partitions along the legs that only left a narrow piece of material covering her womanhood.

He threw it at the princess and she held it up with a sceptical look. Then she saw her ruined dress and decided it might be better to change.  
She stood up and quickly slipped out of what remained of the old dress and put on the other one.

Samatia looked at herself in a polished bronze mirror to see if the fit was good. It was. She also saw that they hadn’t stripped her regalia.  
As she was so used to wearing the finely crafted golden circlet of Comsia and it’s accompanying plate armbands around her biceps and forearms she didn’t think much of it, despite their weight.  
But it was strange that she was still wearing the gold jewelry when they seemed to gather everything else in the hall. They probably had some plan to further humiliate her, she thought, coming back to her normal self.

When she had dressed Attan said something she assumed was positive. He led her to the door and gave her a slap on her ass to get her out into the throne hall again.

Despite Samatia not having been gone for more than an hour at most, the raiders had already managed to remodel the place. In front of the throne right behind the pile of valuables, they had built a podium out of some of the furniture used in the breached barricades.

Five tables had also been put up around the podium. The human barbarians seemed to have divided themselves roughly speaking into five groups too.

Of course among them were the subjugated dark elves. It was a roughly even mix of the surviving warriors and noblewomen and their servants. Due to the way Samatia had organized her rule they were exclusively female. As Attan led her by her leash, she could see all kinds of debauchery the elves were subject to.

Some were sucking the cocks of carousing barbarians with heavy hands clenching their white hair. Others were being manhandled had had their clothes in a mess as the humans felt them up. Yet others were used as the objects in profane games, forced to drink mixtures of wine and sperm, swapping cum between each others mouths or being covered in so much human seed they had thick tendrils of the white liquid all over their face, hair and ruined clothes.

Seeing this and more made the princess heart sink. The only thing, strangely enough, they weren’t subjected to was having their cunts abused.

She had never felt such shame in her life. That she just minutes earlier had taken a load of human seed while shaking from mindbending orgasm just made things worse.  
And as she remembered how she for a few moments had felt how she wanted to love and belong to the human the humiliation was almost unbearable.

Seeing Axlos sitting on one of her best chairs next to the throne feeling up Atyos turned some of that shame into hate. Her court sorceress had even more of the cursed metal bindings, not only around her neck like Samatia but also around her upper and lower arms and abdomen.

King Sulfatson sat down on the throne and pulled Samatia to him. He grabbed hold of her hair and guided her down to sit on the floor in front of him.

The dark elf could smell the thick ooze of his groin. Since the throne was raised, she could still see over the table and had excellent view of the debasing of her subjects.

The king suddenly proclaimed something while janking Samatias leash that was met with cheers from the humans. He continued, and the raiders stopped what they were doing and gathered around the different tables. The dark elf women were gathered up by some other humans.

The dark elf princess couldn’t figure out what they were doing, having some sick parody of a conference?

She looked up at Axlos, but he was already leading Atyos to the podium. The dark elf sorceress was throwing out curses almost as good as her own until Samatias half-brother ripped a part of her dress off and muffled her with it.

It suddenly dawned on Samatia what Axlos had said earlier about value. This was a slave auction. This explained why they hadn't touched the elves cunts, their new owners would want them fresh. And in extension it would seem like the princess herself had already been taken, she thought as she felt a tendril of cum run down her inner thigh.

Axlos was the one holding in the proceedings. Samatia had seen enough slave auctions in her own city to understand what was going on without understanding what he was saying.  
Atyos got introduced, Axlos spun her around so the humans could get a good look at her, lifted her skirt to show her pussy, pulled her top apart to squeeze the breasts and whatever else the audience asked for.

After the show Samatia assumed the bidding would begin, but instead representatives from each table started discussing with each other. Sulfatson chimed in on occasion and it was also he that delivered the final judgment and awarded the dark elf to the second table from the right seen from the throne.

So it wasn’t really an auction at all. They had already paid in blood and sweat and now would receive their rewards, if they could argue for it. Why the sorceress had been awarded to that particular group or what the groups were divided by the dark elf couldn’t figure out. They all looked like the same lot of pale unwashed barbarians to her.

After someone had raised an objection of some sort that had been discussed for some time Axlos moved over to the pile of valuables and picked up a shovel that had been used to gather the hoard. He divided it up in five roughly equal part and one larger closer to the throne.

Seemingly endless discussion followed between the different groups as they argued for smaller or larger allotments of the treasure. A part of Samatia increasingly hoped the barbarians would turn on each other for the treasure, but as more and more sophisticated means, ending up with a large part of the left wall being painted with unfamiliar characters and diagrams, were employed she lost that hope. These barbarians were far too civilized for their own good.

Even Attan eventually seemed to get tired of all the haggling and grabbed hold of the dark elves hair again. He made her turn around to face his groin which she was eye-level with. She looked up to him. It was all too obvious what he wanted.

Appreciating the risk of getting his dick bitten off by the feisty princess the Scanean king produced a leather and iron contraption. He pulled her up on his lap and strapped on the gag. However, it was a hollow gag that only stopped her from closing her mouth and not much else.

Samatia cursed the human, or rather tried to as her colorful expressions came out more like groans and other noises since she couldn’t move her mouth.

Attan smirked and put her down again. This time he also bared his crotch and wasted no time shoving his dick into the dark elf’s mouth. His cock quickly grew and stiffened inside her.  
Samatia certainly wasn’t going to put any work in satisfying this brute and only stared bitterly at him.

The king in turn seemed more interested in the splitting of the treasure again, being content with keeping the princess’s mouth as a wet and warm cocksleeve. He still kept a steady grip on her hair, making an impromptu ponytail out of some of it.

As Samatia was now facing away from the hall and still not understanding what they were saying she couldn’t follow what was happening.

What she didn’t see were the raiders finally deciding on a fair division of the loot, or at least the material portion of it, and then resuming the division of remaining women.

They were brought up in no particular order and in all manner of moods. Some where shouting and cussing, others appeared calm and collected, yet other was sobbing or in catatonic states.  
Some of the women even called out Samatia, either for help, to support her or, to Axlos great joy, to call her variations of unfaithful human cock addicted whore.

Attan had to keep her down hard when she strained to get the cock out of her mouth so she could at least try to explain.

While most of the women went to the various tables the king also choose quite a few. Samatia could hear him call in Essatia, Pheone; the city cults head priestess, several of the best guardswomen and some of the young flower of nobility in Comsia. The women were gathered around the throne to await the rest of the dealings.

It was early in the morning when everything was finally settled. All the surviving women that had been in the palace when it was captured and some of the cities elite that had been outside it had been allotted.

Attan had finally released Samatia once the last woman was dealt out, she had kept his cock nice and hard for hours despite not doing much to help it. The human rewarded her by shooting his seed over her face and into her mouth which was still held open by the gag.

Samatia was allowed to turn around, only to meet the judgmental look of the dozen or so women around the throne. She could barely meet their eyes and shamefully removed the gag and wiped some of the cum off her face.

Axlos, who hadn’t claimed anything during the process, was finally awarded the cities regalia, he took it straight from his half-sister. Making it clear to everyone in the room that she was no longer rules or Comsia.  
As he lifted the circlet off Samatia, she looked up at him with hate burning in her eyes.

‘I swear on the names of my entire kin that I will take my city back from you Axlos. No matter what this will once again be mine.’ She said in a voice dripping with venom.

The male dark elf smirked at her and said, looking at Attan ‘your cocksleeve seems to be complaining, are you feeding it properly?’ The fact that he said it in Comsian made the former princess roar in anger and reach out to rip him to shreds.

Only the Scanean king’s firm grip on her leash kept her from lounging at him. He barked some orders and a warrior came and took the leash from him. The warrior dragged Samatia kicking and screaming from the throne, they wouldn’t have her ruin the ceremony.

Once the disposed princess was removed Attan proclaimed his friend the prince of Comsia.  
This was worth more than all the gold and women that had filled the building that day to Axlos. He wanted nothing to do with his half-sisters pack and before long the city would be thriving on its trade like it always had. He had been planning his new moves and investments for years now and was sure he could get it back on its feet soon enough.

The humans and their new dark elf thralls retired to whatever comfortable places would hold them. Attan divided up the women between his men, giving them ownership of one or two each. Personally he kept Essatia and Pheone whom he took to the royal bed chamber.

Samatia had been tied to the bed by the warrior who had then left her. Laying alone in the darkness had eventually calmed her down.

Once the rage subsided, nothing really filled the void it left, she just stared blankly up at the ceiling. The dark elf considered her position and if she could have done anything differently, yes, she concluded. It was her fault this had happened and not only herself but her closest friends and allies had lost everything.

The thought of being abducted and taken to some strange land as the slave of a human was appalling and she felt tears start at the thought of it and of her failure as a ruler.

It was like this, bound and sobbing, Attan found his dark elf when he arrived with the other two. He released them next to the bed and both of the awkwardly watched as he untied their former ruler.

The first thing Samatia did when she got one arm free was an attempt to slap the human, he caught her wrist before that though and gave her a steady gaze.

‘You are a common thrall now. Our laws demand that any thrall that lays her hands on her master must be punished by death.’ The human warned her.  
Samatia snorted as a reply. Even if she didn’t understand him, she didn’t try again when he released her wrist and untied her other arm.  
The king wiped her tears away from the dark elf’s cheeks before he rose.

He undressed facing a balcony looking out over part of the sacked city. The cool night air was exactly what the elves needed before bed, he decided and called all three of them out to him.

Sitting down naked on one of the sofas, he gestured to the dark elves to also sit down opposite him. They did so, awkwardly bundled together and embarrassed to look at anything in particular.

Essatia was still wearing her harness, the simple sweat-stained dress underneath and arm- and leg guards. They had taken her plumed helmet and for obvious reasons weapons.  
The priestess Pheone wore a white and silver leotard with a generous cleavage. She had worn a cloak and hood over it, but someone had took them from her.

The human would have his work cut out for him before it was time for bed. He was already satisfied with the former princess, but the other two looked like they needed some attention.

Essatia and Pheone were also wearing iron collars. Magic was common among elves so it was best not to take any risks. They also had leashes Attan could use to guide the two women too him.

He could immediately see Pheone was the more docile of the two. She looked at him with doe eyes while Essatia's eyes burned almost has hateful as Samatia's.

The king put one of his arms around Pheone and pulled Essatia down on the sofa with the other. He then pulled down the priestess’s leotard and exposed her firm breasts. They weren’t as large as Samatias but still more than a handful of soft dark gray flesh each.

He put the dark elf on his lap and sucked on one of the breasts, nibbling her erect nipple and getting soft agreeable moans in return.

‘Get yourself together woman!’ Essatia groaned, ashamed to see the priestess completely give in to the king.

Being a priestess of a goddess whose portfolio included peace however Pheone wasn’t cut from the same bolt as some of the more aggressive elves.

She moved in closer to the humans and wrapped her arms around his neck and back of his head. Finally fucking someone who actually did a bit of the work herself Attan stopped sucking Pheone’s breast and embraced her close to him. He kissed her lips and moved his tongue deep inside her, causing her to express a muffled gasp.

‘May Meuzi strike this desecrated palace and end this humiliation!’ Exclaimed Essatia.

‘The gods are angry with us. It has to be something I’ve done’ responded Samatia thoughtfully.

Attan noted the two women speaking and stopped making out with the priestess. He instead moved her down to between his legs and pointed his dick towards her.  
Pheone gladly grabbed it and started to softly lick it.

Not satisfied with only one elf the raider grabbed hold of Essatia and pulled her close to his side. While she tried to push back, he grabbed hold of her head and pressed her lips against his.  
He forced his tongue into her mouth and kept his arms tight around her. The dark elf Captain was too shocked to do anything initially. He took the breath completely out of her to the point that she had to try to get him to stop lest she would completely loose it.

When he finally let her go the dark elf gasped for air and panted heavily, she groaned again but this time more defeated than angry.

Pheone was still working on the humans cock and her slurping and moaning were the only sounds accompanying Essatia’s heavy breathing.

Attan grinned at the Captain and said something she didn’t understand. He was able to make himself understood when he reached around and unlatched her harness. The heavy bronze armor fell to the floor with a solid clank.

The dark elf instinctively covered her breasts even though she still wore the dress and tried to turn away from the human.

Despite the somewhat awkward position with the priestess still sucking him off he still held on to the Captain and dragged her dress off.

Essatia had bandaged her breasts down so they wouldn’t chafe against the armor and be in the way of the fighting. When the king undid the wrappings, holding the dark elf so she couldn’t fight back, he exclaimed something clearly surprising when he saw the size of her tits free from their wrappings.

They were larger than even Samatias, although the king took a good comparative look to make sure. Felt nice too and were just as sensitive as the other women’s judging from Essatia’s reluctant moans.

The human stopped Pheone by grabbing hold of her hair and dragging her off the cock. Sending his seed down her throat or shooting it all over her face like he had done with the princess was appealing. But he had something else in mind.

The cock was slathered in saliva which was enough to slide it into any of the women. Attan preferred to make them wet of their own accord however, that made the submission more total since they were resisting their own bodies as much as they were resisting his.

Still holding the priestess by her hair, he helped her up on her feet again. He moved aside and put her down next to Essatia. Grabbing also the Captain’s hair, which was easier on account to the large ponytail she already had the hair put up in, she moved the both women in to kiss each other.

Since he couldn’t tell them what he wanted, he would have to show them. Pheone understood and started to make out with the other dark elf. She also sensually reached down to Essatias pussy and carefully pushed in with her fingers.

‘P-please priestess I can’t fight you too.’ The Captain pleaded, turning her head away from the other woman.

Pheone aggressively followed her and kissed her neck and cheeks ‘this is the will of Aughatia. She has demanded us as a sacrifice and it would only offend her even more if we fight back.’ Pheone moaned between kisses.

The human had sat down next to Samatia and was enjoying the show. When he put his arm around her and caressed her Samatia looked at him.  
She had been lost in thought about gods, family and city and hadn’t minded being ignored.

‘The powers of Esheran runs thick in your bloodline. Treating some of the best dark elves in this city like your carnal playthings. Uncultured brute of a human!’ She muttered in a loathing voice.

Despite Essatia’s best efforts the priestess’s expert sensual touch soon got the better of her.  
Pheone teased the other dark elf’s clit until it was painfully sensitive. She slowly pulled out her slender fingers from Essatia’s cunt, they were covered in thick fluids and strands formed as soon as the priestess split her fingers.

Willing or not the Captain was ready for Attan. He stood up and dragged Samatia with him.

Moving the priestess aside for the moment he softly caressed the primed warrior and then bent Essatia over the reeling of the balcony so her large tits dangled freely in the cool night breeze.

Samatia soon got the same treatment and was put next to the commander of her bodyguard. Having a great view of her, or rather her brothers, sacked city. Some fires were still burning bright in the darkness and smoke continued to rise. The braziers lighting up the orgy of Comsia as the raiders not fortunate enough to be among the kings inner circle got their pickings of the townspeople and their riches.

The king had figured Essatia couldn’t be handled the same way as Samatia. She was a warrior and he would have to meet her on her playing field, fighting.

The human would have to let her fight back but still manage to keep her under control. Doing so would show the elf that fighting was useless.

Attan slid his cock into Essatia quickly and without ceremony. With a slap on her ass, he started to rhythmically pound her while keeping some fingers in Samatia’s pussy and enjoying the taste of Pheone’s lips and tongue.

Just as Attan had predicted the Captain bucked and moved under him, trying to get away from his grip. Pinning her against the balcony railing and holding her down with the hand that wasn’t in Samatia, Attan could keep his dick in her with little trouble.

Essatia made frustrated yelps as she tried to turn and twist to get out of the position, however the yelps became more and more sensual as the pleasure started to seep into her body.

Samatia didn’t know what was worse, seeing her city or one of her lifelong friends getting raped. The unwelcome jolts of pleasure she experienced herself she could handle but everything else made her stomach turn.

The Scanean King groaned, satisfied with the tight dark elf cunt he was ravaging. Essatia was moaning at him to stop and pull out, but it became harder and harder for her to keep a coherent sentence together. As Attan picked up his pace and slammed his balls again her every time he pushed in she could only yelp and moan loudly.

She was barely fighting to get loose any longer, the woman only made some token attempt between heavy panting.

The king felt her pussy start to clamp down around his dick to prepare to milk it of its seed. Pheone’s excellent blowjob had already made him weak so it was doubtful he would last beyond her orgasm.

Better make it count in other words. He slid out of Samatia who drew a sigh of relief and pushed Pheone aside. Focusing only on the bodyguard commander, he grabbed her hips and made sure she had the best possible time. He leaned forward towards her pointed ears ‘take my seed you dusk-skinned broodmare.’ He whispered.

Essatia was barely in a state to understand what he was saying even if she had understood the language. She was panting heavily with her tongue out and eyes desperately shut close.

Samatia realized she was fighting to hold her orgasm back with everything she had. It was a noble goal and the former princess took her sweaty hand.  
It was a wasted effort however, the orgasm hit harder than ever and caused the normally serious and collected warrior to shriek in pleasure. Her heart felt like it was about to explode.

So did Attans cock when the vice-like grip of the dark elven pussy started to demand his seed. He pushed hard against her and let loose as deep as he could. Leaning on top of the dark elf and quickly finding her tits to squeeze in rhythm with his cock pumping cum into her.

In the afterglow he turned his head to see Samatias horrified expression. He laughed at it and pinched her cheek. ‘You’re not the only one deserving of a royal treatment.’ he said and laughed again at his own joke.

Essatia’s entire body was trembling and it was only the human holding her up that stopped her legs from giving in. She was still panting heavily and was soaked in sweat. When the human slowly pulled out a thick glob of sperm followed and slowly ran out of her.

The Captain sank down to her knees, and Samatia had to help her to her feet. Trying the fight back the pleasure had only made it worse, the former princess thought she had been in a bad state after receiving the raiders seed but Essatia had definitely been hit harder.

Attan picked up Essatia who instinctively clung to him. He carried her over to the bed while the other two got there on their own. The human laid down with the elf he carried and embraced her, kissing her mouth and forehead softly as she fell asleep.

They were all dead tired after the day and even sleeping with the enemy didn’t sound too bad to Samatia. She decided it was probably best for Essatia to fall asleep still riding high on the orgasm, less time to think and regret it.

As for Pheone, Samatia was shocked to see one of Aughatia’s chosen priestesses act like a horny prostitute. She must have been a disciple of Ragatis sent to infiltrate the priestesshood of the city.

Samatia finally collapsed on the bed still thinking about how it was probably Axlos doing making the holy woman act like such a slut. With those thoughts she finally drifted off into sleep for the first time as enslaved woman.

King Attan Sulfatson woke early the next morning, he hadn’t gotten much sleep during the night but felt refreshed, nonetheless. He immediately felt the soft gray bodies and the silky white hair of the three dark elf women against his chiseled muscular body.

They were sleeping soundly, clinging to him and to each other. He carefully untangled himself and let them sleep, thinking that they could probably grow to accept a life far away from Comsia both by distance and stature. The priestess seemed to already have given in, probably wasn’t a real man to be found in the entire city, Attan thought. He would have to properly reward her given time.

They made a relentlessly attractive trio sleeping in the nude, or practically nude in the case of the former princess.

Tall, slim women with impeccable features. His own homeland had its fair share of wonderful women, but they were more of the hearty type you want looking after your hearth and home.  
The dark elves were exotic and refined, they were taller than his women back home, matching the average man under him and looked as if they hadn’t lifted a finger to work once in their long lives.

The siege of the city had taught him, and most importantly a lot of good men that now rested on the bottom of the sea, that the elves were much stronger than they looked.

The Captain he had made squirm the night before had killed three dozen men alone with her spear just in the assault on the palace.

At least the magic could be suppressed, but only a fool would think a dark elf woman defenseless just because she could no longer twist nature to do her bidding.

Attan was sure the elves would be perfect in Scane. If they had even half the fortitude of their recently deposed ruler, there wouldn’t be any problems.

But first they had to get there. He put on his clothes and left the sleeping elves. There was already some activity in the hall outside. The horde of treasure was being taken down to the ships at the shore. Some of the senior representatives from the different clans were overseeing that their part of the treasure was handled by their own men.  
When they saw their king, they nodded respectfully to him.

‘How you had any troubles with the loot?’ He asked.

‘None my king. We should have everything loaded before mid-day.’ One of the clan leaders answered.

‘Good, we shall set sail today. Our rewards have been great, but we’ve been away from home long enough. Prepare offerings to Äger on the shore. We must show our thanks for this great fortune.’ The other men acknowledged, it was a wise idea to gain the favor of the gods before any journey, especially one as important as this.

‘I could think of one particular dark elf who would make a magnificent sacrifice.’  
Attan hadn’t even seen Axlos sitting on the throne. He was wearing the thinner flowing clothes of the dark elves and obviously the regalia.  
The human turned to him while scratching his beard.

‘If you despise her so take your sword and run her through. She’s sleeping in the other room.’

Axlos shook his head and leaned back on the throne. ‘Your laws forbid me from hurting another mans thralls. I will have to take satisfaction in my knowledge that after this day I will never see her face ever again.’

The king crossed his arms ‘you could have stayed in Scane, taken a woman and never have to think of this place or your sister ever again.’ He put it bluntly. Axlos was his friend, but he tended to twist his words more than the king liked.

‘No. This is what I wanted, I need to see her defeated.’

The human had never understood what made the dark elf’s hate burn with the intensity of the fire realms below. Axlos had told him how he had ended up having to be fished out of the water by a younger Attan before he even became king. But the obsessive hatred of the other man was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Yet now that he had the chance to end her he wouldn’t, the excuse was

Sulfatson figured that the elves hate also was refined to another level, no doubt, his new thrall would be sent into similar fits of rage at the mere mention of her brother. But on the other hand she wouldn’t have any reason to think of him anymore after they had left.

‘Well now you have my friend. The city is yours, although I would prefer if you followed with us back home.’

Axlos leaned forward a bit and raised an eyebrow ‘how’s that?’

‘This isn’t the only city that has been looted in the last years. There’s never been so many warbands on the seas.’ The human answered.

‘I know that Attan, we live in uncertain times. That’s why Comsia had such few warriors. But this is my home, the home of my ancestors. I will rather die defending it than turning my back to it.’

The Scanean stroked his beard while slowly nodding. ‘A noble reason. A man aught to die where his ancestors stood and not in a foreign land.’ He thought for a moment ‘your sister would share your thoughts.’ He added bluntly.

The dark elf’s red eyes darkened ‘she had her chance and got knocked out instead. She can die as the future ancestor of the Scanean elves, or better yet dangling from a tree in the harbor.’

They were back where they started, discussing Samatia would bring nothing new from the elf.

‘She won’t. But that’s not your concern. I hope Häremod will watch over you and your city prince Axlos, we will leave today as soon as we are ready.’

The recently appointed ruler stood up and embraced his friend ‘may the mercy of Äger be upon you and the light of Sol guide you my king.’

Samatia found herself waking up to a steady monotone beat. She groggily opened her eyes and tried to raise her head. Her body felt stiff and the thick iron bindings chafed against her skin.

Focusing her sight, she saw she had been sleeping on Essatia’s chest. It was her heart she had heard. Blowing the hair out of her field of view, she recognized her bed and Pheone who slept with a calm smile on her face.

‘Yeah I bet you liked it last night you whore.’ She muttered, barely audible. ‘But look who’s talking’ she added.

The dark elf got up on her feet and looked around. Her bed chamber had been ransacked, everything that wasn’t furniture was gone.

To her dismay this included all her clothes. Wearing only a flimsy half-transparent dress, she felt and was, practically naked. Looking back at her bed she saw the sheets. She could wrap them around her, and the other two.

First she had to wake them, Samatia began with Pheone, snapping a couple of times around her ears and shaking her.

The woman came about slowly and looked confusedly at the other elf. ‘You’ve had enough sleep priestess. Get up.’

While Pheone slowly did as she was told Samatia shook some life into Essatia as well. Her pussy was still aching from the night before and she had dried cum all around it.

The Captain was the only one completely naked and most eager to get a part of the ripped sheets to cover herself with. Samatia and Pheone also had time to restore some of their modesty before the door was swung open.

King Attan stood in the doorway looking at the elves. He said something to his men and walked in with three fully outfitted raiders. He told the elves something they didn’t understand as the humans ripped off the sheets and put them in chains.

All three of the elves protested loudly and tried to escape the hard grip of their captors. Attan had chosen some of his strongest men knowing full well the dark elves wouldn’t like being chained.

But despite their curses they were, even Pheone looked betrayed as the were pushed out of the room past Attan. Samatia and Essatia looked at him like they were ready to rip him apart had it not been for the chains locking their arms together. In the light of how they had been acting the night before their impotent rage was in a way cute. He gave Samatia a slap on her ass right as she left.

She jumped but was kept in line by the human holding a tight grip on her arms.

The violent foreign curses continued all they way as they were taken through the looted palace. The king laughed at his furious thralls and followed them to the palaces outer gates. He still had some things to sort out and told his men to lead the elves down to the harbor, and give them some cloaks against the weather.

The harbor of Comsia hadn’t been this busy since the siege begun several months earlier. The Scanean ships were everywhere, sailing in and out of the protected anchorage, moored by the piers and quays, anchored waiting their turn to be loaded and being loaded with loot from the city.

Samatia, Essatia and Pheone were put at the end of one of the larger piers along with the rest of Attan’s chosen thralls.

They were given thick cloaks that felt rough against their skin, but at least protected them against both the sea breeze and thirsty looks from the humans.

Samatia’s own navy, or rather whatever ships happened to be in the harbor when the siege begun, had held back excellently against the besiegers. Despite the Scanean ships great numerical superiority the harbor basin was never lost, much thanks to the narrow and well fortified harbor entryway. It had eventually been Scaneans coming from the land-side of the city that had outflanked the harbor defenders and forced them to surrender. The former princess could see the Comsian ships at the pier being loaded. Considering how much loot they had gotten a few extra ships larger than their own would make up nicely for any losses sustained during the siege.

While both designs of ships shared basic features in material and propulsion they differed in design. The Comsian ships were longer and taller, built with a covered lower deck of oars and hold and were built with its wood flush along the hull rather than overlapped. It was the usual design seen on larger trade- and warships in the region.

The smaller, open Scanean ships didn’t fit in. They were much lighter and varied more in size. The size of the fleet the humans had come with was on the other hand impressive. Hundreds of ships had carried the warriors to the city, and most of them were still afloat to take the plunder back to their home.

Looking past the ships to the other parts of the harbor Samatia could see some of her former bodyguards hung to the large tree that grew in the eastern part of the harbor. The barbarians hadn’t even bothered to burn their offerings. What wretched gods accepted sacrifices that had been hung like common criminals?

The sun was past its zenith when one of the largest and most ornate ships docked by the pier. Most of the loot had been loaded on the fleet and now it was time for the elves to be taken down their pier and packed on the ship.

As a precaution there were only four of them on each ship and they were tied to the keel so they wouldn’t jump off. Samatia and the two former subjects she had unwillingly spent the night with as well as another elf she recognized from her guard but couldn’t remember the name of were put at the stern of the large ornate ship that had just come in. It was obviously the kings own ship.

Sulfatson himself arrived just as the last things were being loaded in to the ships and assumed his position at the steering oar of his own ship. Over the heads of the dark elves, he shouted order to his men by the oars and the ship begun to move away from the pier.

The king looked back one last time at Comsia and his eyes were caught by the palace on its cliff. He could see a tiny dark figure standing on one of the balconies looking down at the leaving humans.

Axlos was a fool. This city wouldn’t have a warrior within its walls as soon as the Scaneans left, Attan thought.

The human looked forward again as he steered the ship out of the harbor. He could see the dark elf women trying to catch a last glimpse of their beloved city as it disappeared behind the ships. Samatia was wearing a stone mask of silent contempt, but it was plain to see that she was hurting just as much as the three other who were expressing their grief with tears.

Axlos mistake had been his hate, he was more focused on destroying his sister than having a chance to build something for himself. Attan feared his friend would soon loose everything he had just gained.

In the end he, King Attan Sulfatson and his people would be the only to gain. That suited him fine. If Axlos wanted to be a prince of a ghost city that was his choice. As he had said he would die close to his ancestors.

Well Attan would die close to his, richer than any man in Scane had ever been and with his bed warmed by dark elf thralls.

The journey to Scane took time. Several weeks of hugging the coast, traveling by sail for the most part and by oar when the wind wasn’t favorable. The fleet took no chances and in return none of the coast dwelling settlements dared to attack such a large fleet even if it was visibly laden down.

During the downtime at sea or on the frequent stops along the coast to refill supplies Attan took time to “teach” his new thralls his own language. It mostly ended with him balls deep in one of them but they were slowly picking up the language, albeit they could only relay the raunchiest parts of it themselves.

The dark elves were in general quickly becoming the humans favorite past time. By the end of the trip, when they finally reached Scane, there was very few doubts among any of the elves that their new masters had made them thoroughly pregnant.

What this would eventually lead to no one could answer. The unions would only result in elves, and it seemed as if the distant land of Scane soon would see a dark elf population.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on the internal story logic.
> 
> Gunpowder and Bronze Weapons?  
> Yes, black powder could technically be produced by a bronze age civilization and bronze is an excellent if expensive material for making cannon and other black powder weapons out of. Please keep in mind though that the weapons used in the story are assumed to be primitive matchlocks at best firing stone bullets, not the more effective and advanced iterations of the technology that would eventually be invented in our world.
> 
> Iron and Bronze?  
> The story is loosely inspired by the historical bronze age collapse which is in part explained by some historians to have occurred because mysterious seaborne raiders armed with much more effective iron weapons sacked many of the Mediterranean cities.  
> Additionally iron is used as a anti-magic material in this story, which also explains why even if the dark elves knew about it's superior quality their magic-using elite wouldn't have adopted it.
> 
> Gods and Mortals  
> Below follows a list of character names and gods evoked in the story:
> 
> Characters  
> Samatia  
> Dark elf princess. Ruler of Comsia (clarification: princess in the sense a woman having sovereign power, not necessarily as a female member of a royal family)
> 
> Essatia  
> Captain of the royal bodyguard.
> 
> Atyos  
> Court sorceress.
> 
> Pheone  
> Head priestess of the Aughatia temple in Comsia
> 
> Axlos  
> Half-brother of Samatia (same father). Cast out by his sister and friend of king Attan
> 
> Attan Sulfatson  
> King of the Scanes.
> 
> Gods  
> Aughatia  
> Goddess of peace, the hearth, home, family, childbirth
> 
> Serous  
> God of war, conflict, gunpowder, sport
> 
> Lotlal  
> multi-headed serpent goddess of oaths, betrayal, assassination and warm rocks
> 
> Mebel  
> God of arcane (magic) power, sunrays, son of Shapsa (primarily goddess of the sun)
> 
> Shapsa  
> Goddess of the sun, gold, radiance
> 
> Ticlat  
> lizardmen god of spawning pools, egglaying, mating. Used as an insult in Comsia 
> 
> Meuzi  
> God of bad weather, lighting, thunder, storms
> 
> Esheran  
> God of carnal pleasure, masturbation, orgasm, semen 
> 
> Ragatis  
> Goddess of lust, fertility, prostitution, 
> 
> Äger  
> Scanean god of the sea, travel at sea, fishing, trade
> 
> Sol  
> Scanean Godess of the sun,


End file.
